


The Dividing of Our Grief

by VivelaFrance24601



Series: I'd Die For You [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Mentions of Alcoholism and Drinking, Mentions of a Character Committing Suicide, Minor Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivelaFrance24601/pseuds/VivelaFrance24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Amis deal in different ways after Grantaire's untimely death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dividing of Our Grief

**Author's Note:**

> You should probably read Part 1 if you havn't already. It will help you understand this.
> 
> Read tags for any potential triggers.
> 
> All errors are mine, because I'm too lazy to edit anything I write.

Of course Combeferre was sad that Grantaire was dead. He just didn't show it until he was alone in his room at night. He had to be there to help comfort everyone else. It might be unhealthy to hold his emotions in, but he had to for the greater good.

Courfeyrac was devastated. He downplayed his grief as the Center of the group, but anyone could tell he had been affected greatly.

Bahorel lost a great drinking buddy when he lost Grantaire. He lost a friend to keep him from drinking too much and a friend to stop himself from getting into innumerable bar fights. He also lost his liver to alcoholism that was started by his grief.

Feuilly lost his fellow artist, the only one of Les Amis who he shared a hobby with. But he gained prestige in the art world with his collection of fans inspired by his grief.

Bossuet and Joly lost their best friend. One who they could joke with and drink with and talk with. If Bossuet had any hair left, it would would be streaked with grey from grief like Joly's was.

Jehan lost the one person who would listen to his poetry. The sweet and gentle man slipped farther and farther into depression when Grantaire died. Now the only one who would listen to his poetry was Grantaire's headsone from ten o'clock to twelve o'clock every saturday.

Enjolras lost something he never realized he had in the first place. He knew it was his fault that Grantaire was dead, and that is why, on the anniversary of his desth, Enjolras drank, and drank, and drank. It was more than his body could tolerate and he died of alcohol poisoning. At least he could forgive himself now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As I've been saying, I have no idea what to write, so I'm taking requests for Les Mis drabbles/one-shots. If you have any requests, post them in the comments, please!


End file.
